Cry Of The Dead Wiki
Cry Of The Dead Cry Of The Dead is a Roleplay which takes place using Imvu tilting slightly towords the look and feel of an anime. This Is a T-1/Para Roleplaying group for serious roleplayers who are looking for a serious roleplay to take part in. The Year is 2024, The Roleplay takes place in the United States After World War three, During the war The Us began to work on a virus that would get rid of fatigue on soldiers that were fighting created by the CDc and originally the Virus was working very well and the Soldiers began to become less fatigued, So The Government order more testing on ways to improve the soldiers. In the end they created a Virus that got rid of the need for sleep all together though the virus had a deadly side effect which most Killed most of the people infected with it. Though the Us wasn't the only one testing new things, Russia had created a virus alongside of Germany that cause intense insanity on their victims while france and england created a virus that killed off the internal organs of their victims slowly, and Japan created a virus that allowed their Soldiers to suffer from horrific and fatal injuries but continue to fight for an extended amount of time while China created one that allowed their Soldiers regenerative properties to increase. All the countries involved in the war created these virus but the one thing they never thought could happen..HAPPENED all the infected soldiers fighting and killing each other and interacting threw all the viruses in to air, ground, etc and the Virus's began to mutate and crossbreed Creating Something no one would have ever excepted to come true. ZOMBIES, the New virus basically turned the victims internal organs and outer skin rotten though they never died and the victims became extremely aggressive attacking any and everything in their site, spreading the virus by biting or blood transfusion, the countries took note of this but tried to sweep it under the rug though little did they know that the virus had spread throughout even able to infect animal which people ate and through their the virus spread like wild fire to every country in the world leaving a very small portion of the human population left alive fighting everyday for survival CAN YOU SURVIVE THE CRY OF THE DEAD Yeah? Well Come Prove It Tough Guy. Want to Join Joining is pretty simple make a Imvu account if you don't already have one and Add Keizumai or message Me for detail on how to join the Roleplay you must know how to Para Rp and if i'm not online then Add or Message ATrueKiller or if you have a skype Add Keizumai2 or sir.tomahawk we will get you set up and ready to make a charecter page if you dont know how already from the "How to make char" page or just have any questions on various things, we know we said serious but in OCC you can dick around but when it concerns the rp, yeah the serious part sticks. Important links This is in no order as we strongly eurge you to click them all and do not do anything untill you are sure you understand everything. How to make your char. <--------------------------------Click this to learn how to make a char. Whats a CHAPTER and PAGE? <---------------------Click this to learn what a chapter and page are. Rules <------------------------------------------------------Click this to learn our rules.